venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:TheLoneClone/2017: A New Year
So, it's a new year. I know this is kinda late...maybe really late, but who cares? Now, I have a resolution for myself concerning the VT wiki, and that is to create a new page for each video AT LEAST. Maybe some for content featured in the videos, but that's not as big of a point. Something else I want to do is to watch through all 200 episodes of A Skyrim Tale and make pages for different things for it and update pages for others (like fill in Vahl's bio, make pages for characters, etc.). And that leads me into my next subject... ...fan fictions. Or projects for the wiki as a whole. Here's what we've got lined up right now: PIE: West Coast - I'm sure many of you (if not all) know what this is by now. Our first (or is it second?) fanmade animated series is in the early stages of production. We've got the first script being written by Adam - ElectricFire 169 - and the whole creative team is discussing where we want to go with this series. A bit of a warning for anyone not involved with the series' creation - steer clear of the discussion threads, because there are gonna be spoilers for the series in there. Just a heads up. PIE High - Now this story is going to be a bit of a strange one. I'm planning on writing this just as a fan novel (maybe a series, if I decide to) that follows our trio of teenage paranormal ghost hunters - Ghost, Toast, and Katrina. Think of this as VenturianTale's Harry Potter. I am still wondering how to go about this, if I should release a chapter right when I finish it, or write them all and then put them all up, or release them in groups of five or so. 'Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney '- This series was going to be released last year, but due to unforseen circumstances involving the series, it's been semi-cancelled. Until we decide where we are going with it, this series is placed on hold. However, for other content within the series, you can visit starbuggers.wikia.com to read a few tie-in short stories and read up on production notes for the first series and characters. 'Qeios: Republik '- This series here is still in production, which I am working on as I speak...or type, I guess. The series will remaster (?) the original trilogy of Qeios episodes and tie up the unfinished episodes, making it a full-fledged series...that is, until the VT crew ever gets back to finishing it themselves, yet I highly doubt that. 'New Fan Fictions '- This is where I need a little help from you guys. I'm gonna post at the very end of this blog a list of stories I want to write, with a bit of a prompt with it. You can vote in the comments which you want to see, so go at it. The final thing I want to bring to your attention concerns the VenturianTale channel itself. January 31 will mark the fourth year of the life of VenturianTale, and I want us - the wiki - to do something for the VT crew. I don't know what - maybe just a message on deviantART or Instagram or something like that - but I just think we should let Jordan, Cierra, Isaac, and Bethany know what they've done for us in our lives. So leave your suggestions below, as well as your votes on the fan fiction stories, and I will see you next time. - - - Bloodline Gaelan Aradur - the brother of Vahl, Queen of Skyrim - and his sons, Areum and Loren, are forced to go on a journey to discover the secrets of a daedric prophecy concerning the Dragonborn when Vahl goes missing…a journey that will prove fateful and earth-shattering for the entire Aradur family. Ghost and Casket Johnny Ghost has gone missing, leaving Toast in a frenzy searching for his ghost hunting companion. As Toast continues his search, Jimmy Casket leaves behind clues concerning his whereabouts…all the while terrorizing Ghost with memories of his past. Horrors of the Past Johnny Coast, head of the West Coast division of PIE, is caught up in a web of mysteries and labyrinths when he searches for a missing girl in the sewers beneath an ancient city…a maze of secrets concerning the city and perhaps the earth as a whole. Acachalla A mysterious visitor causes Gertrude, Billy, and Sally to question everything they know about Papa Acachalla and to leave him behind, horrified. Bent on proving that these new details are mere lies and nothing to be taken seriously, Papa travels back in time to hunt down the one person responsible for his troubles. In My Time of Need Desperate to live her life as a human once again, the French ghost girl Aimee begs Johnny Ghost to help her return to her normal form by traveling back in time to the 1800s to give her a hand in her return to the land of the living in an emotional turn of events. Category:Blog posts